The value of a meeting is having all invitees participating in the meeting so that issues can be discussed, decisions made, and status communicated. Meeting invitees may not be able to attend a meeting in-person or a meeting organizer may not be aware of the best method for a user to join a meeting. Today, when an invitee cannot attend the meeting using typical means such as attending in-person or via other normally used means, the invitee must arrange other resources such as conference calls or web conferencing with the meeting organizer (or representative) prior to meeting. This preparation can consume an inordinate amount of time and generate a negative user experience, especially when occurring immediately before the meeting thereby introducing inefficiencies for both the organizer and the invitee(s). Invitees want the flexibility of choosing how to connect to a meeting and that the connection setup to be easy and seamless.